plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha-Football Zombie
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, see Football Zombie. For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see All-Star. |first seen = Far Future - Day 13 |caption = Pushes plants across the lawn. |flavor text = Now past his prime, Mecha-Football Zombie is ready to be put back into the game. Until he gets some brains, concussions aren't a concern. }}Mecha-Football Zombie is a mechanized walker manuevered by a Future Zombie that appears in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It packs a lot of health and it can push the player's plants back one tile, and eventually out of his or her lawn. As with the other machines, it is vulnerable to E.M.Peach which disables it for ten seconds. Once it is near a plant, it will push it one tile to the left. If there are more plants behind it, they will all move one square to the left as well, with the plant on the last tile of (if there is one) being thrown away from the lawn. Description The Mecha-Football Zombie is a bipedal walker with an extremely high amount of health, enough to withstand an instant kill plant. It is piloted by a Future Zombie. The zombie inside uses a steering wheel to control it and pushes a button to push plants away. The walker is designed to resemble a football helmet as a reference to the Football Zombie from the first game. It has a design of a bone in a cross-like pattern on the top and below the design is a glass window from where the driver can look at the outside. On its side there is a skull insignia with blue and green eyes. On the front it has a facemask with three spikes and grass sticking out of it that's used to push plants to the side. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic Pushes plants across the lawn. Special: pushes plants left instead of eating Now past his prime, Mecha-Football Zombie is ready to be put back into the game. Until he gets some brains, concussions aren't a concern. Overview The Mecha-Football Zombie absorbs 100 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon absorbing 16, 30, 43, 56, 73, and 87 shots before dying at 100 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 13, 16, 18, 20, 22, 24, 25, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies Because it pushes plants across or out of the lawn, you should try to stun it with the E.M.Peach or Iceberg Lettuce or destroy it with an instant-kill before it reaches your plants. Because of this, most defensive plants are useless against it, and Pea-nuts can only attack it, so be sure to put plants near the back of the lawn unless there are Gargantuar Primes on the lawn. This also leaves it invulnerable to Sun Beans, Chili Beans, Hypno-shrooms, and Garlics. If you are going to use the Bonk Choy, do not put any plants in front of it (a Wall-nut, for example). When the Mecha-Football Zombie pushes the Wall-nut, it will never get close enough to the Bonk Choy, thus rendering it useless. Chard Guards, on the other hand, are excellent in dealing with it. They are able to shove it back before it pushes them (and any other plants behind them), making them a sturdy defensive strategy when dealing with it. Spring Bean is useful too if you need to use less sun or have yet to unlock Chard Guard. Use Spikeweed or Spikerock in conjunction with Chard Guard and other slowing plants to damage the Mecha-Football Zombie and keep it at bay until it breaks. These and Gargantuar Primes are considered to be dangerous in Terror from Tomorrow because they can instantly destroy most of your plants. You will need Cherry Bombs or Jalapenos, E.M.Peaches (possibly along with its Imitater version), Winter Melons, and Melon-pults. Gallery Mecha-Football Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Mecha-Football Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon Football Mech Zombie packet.png|Mecha-Football Zombie seed packet (Chinese version only) Hq mecha football.png|HD Mecha-Football Zombie Quarterback mech xombie.jpeg|A Mecha-Football Zombie in Piñata Party DESTROYEDFOOT.png|A dead Mecha-Football Zombie 018.PNG|A Mecha-Football Zombie "eating" the player's brains Footballknex.jpg|K'Nex figure Mech.jpg|Mecha-Football Zombie before Far Future released, as seen in Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains Mech toy.jpg|Mecha-Football Zombie toy Red Helmet.png|Mecha-Football Zombie's helmet shown in a Behind the Brainz video Brain Bowl ad.png|An advertisement for Brain Bowl Piñata Party featuring Mecha-Football Zombie Mecha1.jpg|First degrade Mecha2.jpg|Second degrade Mecha3.jpg|Third degrade Mecha4.jpg|Fourth degrade Mecha5.jpg|Fifth degrade Mecha6.jpg|Sixth degrade ATLASES_ZOMBIEFUTUREMECHFOOTBALLGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Mecha-Football Zombie sprites Defeatmecha.png|Repeatable quest Defeatmecha game.png|In-game Trivia *It can push the Infi-nut's force field, destroying it instantly and pushing the Infi-nut to the left if it is on a row where Infi-nut is. Otherwise, it will just push the force field. *Disco-tron 3000 and Mecha-Football Zombie are the only machines that absorb 100 normal damage shots before dying. *Despite the fact that a Football Zombie had more health than a Conehead Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, Robo-Cone Zombie has more health than the Mecha-Football Zombie. **This might be because Mecha-Football Zombie's main purpose is to push plants to the side, being a threat to the players defenses, while Robo-Cone Zombie's main purpose is to absorb a lot of damage, protecting other zombies behind it. *It cannot push a plant that is using its Plant Food ability. **However, this is not the case in the Chinese version. *Mecha-Football Zombie pushes plants to the left, while Fisherman Zombie, Qigong Zombie, and QiGong Bronze pull plants to the right. Excavator Zombie uses his shovel to pull plants to the right, but unlike Mecha-Football Zombie, when the plant reaches the furthest three columns from the player's house, the plant won't flick off the screen, it will just stay there and 'wait' to be eaten. *Mecha-Football Zombie, Punk Zombie and Blade-Wielding Hero are the only zombies that can push plants. In the case of Blade-Wielding Hero, it will push plants, flinging off two plants with its sword strike ability. *It can push White Radish in the Chinese version. *It pushes any endangered plant along with its "danger tile". If it pushes an endangered plant off the lawn, the screen will still show "The zombies ate your plant!", despite the fact that Mecha-Football Zombie does not eat the endangered plant, but rather flings it off the lawn. *If the player looks closely, patches of dirt and grass can be seen between the Mecha-Football Zombie's spike plates, much like how Football Zombie had patches of dirt stuck in the mouth guard of its helmet in most promotional material for Plants vs. Zombies. *It is currently unknown if it can push the sheep transformed by Wizard Zombie since it and Wizard Zombie have not been in the same Piñata Party yet. *If it pushes a plant with a Guacodile behind it, it will activate the Guacodile. *Blover and Hurrikale can be used to stall it, as it cannot be pushed (or pulled, for that matter). Simply plant it behind the plant the Mecha-Football Zombie is trying to push, and until the Blover vanishes, it cannot push any plants on its row. *It shares the same feet as Harvester Zombie. *Mecha-Football Zombie, Gargantuar Prime, Zombie King, Surfer Zombie, Fisherman Zombie, Troglobite, Imp Porter, and Arcade Zombie are the only zombies that are able to kill Ghost Pepper. *In the Chinese version, its Almanac entry does not translate the word "Special" into Chinese. See also *Robot zombies *Qigong Zombie es:Zombi mecanizado de footballru:Мехо-футбольный зомби Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Robot zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Zombies that move plants Category:Instant-kill zombies